Excerpts from Pressure
by Tracker78
Summary: Basically parts of Pressure that were left out, pls read Pressure by Wherever Girl first.


Excerpts from 'Pressure'

(written by Wherever Girl)

Kassy is sitting on the bed in Fangs' room looking over a family album that Martin had sent her. She lingers one picture of her mom and her aunt Jean. She grazes her fingers over the picture as tears well up in her eyes, it isn't until she hears the bedroom door, that she looks up, and meets Fangs' eyes.

"Kassy, are you alright?" Fangs asks as he notices a tear run down her left cheek.

Kassy quickly wipes the tear, "I'm alright, just looking over some old family pictures and got to thinking of my aunt Jean and how I haven't seen her in ages." She replies.

Fangs sits down next to her, places an arm around her shoulders, and draws her close, "Oo, oo, we could go visit them if you wanted." He states as he kisses the top of her head.

She sighs, "That would mean the world to me if we could, but do you think our friends would be up for that type of trip. I mean Texas is half the country away from here and I'm not sure if everyone would happy with a roadtrip of the distance." Kassy states.

"Kass, we made the trip down there to investigate your home, remember?" Fangs asks as he looks down at her and notices her fingers tracing over a picture of her mom , dad, Martin, and herself.

"That's true, but my aunt Jean lives in Midland, which is really close to the Guadalupe Mountain Range." Kassy replies.

Fangs smiles down at her, "We're going then, I'll go call Biff and everyone, I'll be right back." He replies, quickly steals a kiss and hurries downstairs.

A couple of days later the gang has their luggage packed, say goodbye to their families, and head off to Midland, Texas in order to visit Kassy's relatives.

A few days later the gang arrives at Kassy's Aunt Jean's house, Kassy walks up to the front door, and knocks.

An older woman with brown hair, friendly green eyes, and looking about fifty answers the door, "Hello…Kasandra is it really you?" she asks having recognized her niece.

"Yes it's me Aunt Jean." Kass replies and is suddenly engulfed in a hug, which she gladly returns.

"Oh sweetheart, when I heard about your parents I thought for sure that good for nothing hunter got you too, thank God you're alive." Aunt Jean states as she starts to cry.

Kass fights her own tears off, "Don't worry, Aunt Jean, my knight in shining fur save my life." She replies as she pulls back.

Aunt Jean looks at her, "You met another werewolf, well where is he?" she asks.

Kass steps back, grabs Fangs' hand, and pulls him forward, "Aunt Jean, this is my boyfriend Fangs, he saved me." She replies.

Aunt Jean shakes Fangs' hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, dear, thank you for saving my niece." She states.

Fangs blushes, "It wasn't anything, ma'am, besides I've come to love your niece with all my heart and soul." He replies, "By the way, these are our friends, Biff, Kim, Pugsy, and Brielle." He adds and gestures to the others.

"Goodness gracious, where are my manners, welcome of you, please come in, and have a seat." Aunt Jean states as she ushers them all inside.

Inside the house is very spacious and well cared for, pictures line the wall, and stand on the mantle of the fireplace. A blue couch and chair are parked in front of the television, and two endtables accompany the couch with two Tiffany style lamps standing on them.

"Aunt Jean, your house is just like I remembered it from when I was lil' girl." Kass remarks as she sitson the couch with Fangs on her right and Brielle on her left. Pugsy sits on the arm of the couch, while Biff and Kim sit together on the chair. Aunt Jean sits down in her favorite rocker as she gets reacquainted with her niece and learns more about her friends.

The next night the team decides to go to a drive in movie, halfway through the movie Brielle punches Pugsy in the face, and she rushes off to the bathroom to calm her down. Fangs and Kassy exchange glances and go back to watching the movie, however, the scene switches to a full moon rising above some mountains, and instantly Fangs and Kassy change into Fangface and Hunter.

"Aaarroooo!" the two werewolves howl, Fangface's eye fall upon the bag of popcorn, his eyes go wild, and suddenly he eats Pugsy.

Hunter face palms, looks at Biff and Kim, and back at her boyfriend with a sigh, "I'm going to go check on Brielle while you guys handle Fangsy." She comments and goes off to find her best friend.

The girls soon return to the car to find Fangface Pugsy free, Hunter settles back down in the seat next to her boyfriend, lays her head on his shoulder, and they continue to watch the movie without anymore incidents.

At the end of the movie, Biff yawns sleepily, and starts the car up, "Biff, if you're that tired, do you want me to drive?" Hunter asks out of concern for her friend.

"If you wouldn't mind, Hunter." Biff replies as they change seats.

Fangface rides up front with his girlfriend, while Biff and Kim lean against each other and fall asleep. Upon arrival, Hunter wakes up Biff and Kim, and the friends head inside to get some much needed rest.

Hunter has Fangface take Pugs into the bathroom to help him control his nosebleed that Brielle gave him, while she goes to find out what is bothering Brielle so much.

The girls are having a long conversation about Brielle's past, meanwhile, Fangface helps Pugs stop his nose from bleeding.

"(Grr) Are you going to be okay, Pugs?" Fangface asks out of concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm going to go talk to Brielle." Pugs replies as he heads upstairs with Fangface right behind him, he pauses behind Pugs long enough to catch Hunter's attention, he subtly nods towards their room indicating that's where he'll be, and continues on.

Pugs interrupts the girls, and Hunter heads out into the hallway. She stops midway to her's and Fangface's room, and decides to listen in so she can protect her best friend.

She moves to the doorway and smiles in relief that Brielle has allowed Pugsy to get closer to her, she then walks back to her room, and lays down next to her boyfriend.

"(Grr) Hunter, is everything alright?" Fangface asks as she turns over to face him.

"Yeah, got Brielle to talk to me, and seems that she got a lot off of her chest. Pugs is with her right now, and I'm sure she'll be fine." Hunter replies as she lays her head onto his chest.

Fangface hugs her tightly, "I hope she will be." He states and kisses the top of her head.

Hunter sighs contentedly, "I'm glad she found something I found." She replies.

"What's that?" Fangface asks as he glances down at her.

"Someone that loves me more than anythin' in the world, you know , babe, you are my white knight." Hunter comments as she sits up slightly to look at him lovingly.

He kisses her softly on the lips, "(Grr) I love you, Hunter." Fangface says.

Hunter kisses him back, "I love you too, Fangface." She replies and lays back down next to him.

Both werewolves fall asleep, meanwhile in Brielle's room, Pugsy and Brielle are just as comfortable as can be lying next to each other.

One thing can be certain, neither girl nor she wolf will ever suffer from nightmares as long as their knights in shining armor are there to keep them safe.


End file.
